


Red Riding Hood

by BwahBoy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxious Adora (She-Ra), Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Bisexual Bow (She-Ra), Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), M/M, Multi, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Trans Bow (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwahBoy/pseuds/BwahBoy
Summary: Catra Weaver is a 24 year old Stand-up comedian and bar singer who just moved to Bright Moon in hopes of getting away from her Mother's grasp and to figure out, with out being tormented in the process, what exactly she was.Little did she know, she was moving to the strangest town and would find that a certain blonde beauty would need her help in solving a string of mysterious and strange murders that plague the town. In return, she'll help her figure out what creature she was.____Adora Grayskull is a 24 year old Detective at Bright Moon Police Department who happens to be a creature of the night, the guardian of the town, a werewolf. When Adora is given a Reopened file to a already supposedly solved case a few weeks ago, she finds that her luck is wearing thin.But when a wild hair fierce fire enters the small town for the first time in the past 3 years looking for answer of her own, Adora takes this as a sign of help.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 23





	Red Riding Hood

It was a late Friday afternoon, Bright Moon Police Department, or BMPD for short, was bustling with life. From officers chatting to one another and phone calls being picked up to papers being shifted and keyboards being typed on, even thugs being brought in and taken through the process.

The sheriff, in particular, was currently in her office away from the other officers. She worked alone and usually at home besides when assigned to a case or when her tech guy needed her. The sheriff was biting her already short nails as she sat back looking at the red lines that connected or branched off from clues from a cold case.

The Sheriff got more and more frustrated as she looked at each piece of evidence she had. Each linking and fitting together in a web, the end result was the same no matter how much she looked at it. Each murdered victim knew each other and died 2 weeks apart, no killer was caught. The only thing found was a list, and she wasn’t sure of the significance of it besides the fact that one of the victims was a close friend of hers, Mara Hope.

The thought of said victim caused the girl to look away in pain. She could still faintly smell her perfume, sweet vanilla meshed with the outdoors. She could feel her warm touch on her cheeks like she was the most valuable person in the world, The blonde felt her body shake slight before someone knocked on her door,

“Adora?”

Adora Grayskull, A 24-year-old rookie detective and newest Sheriff of BMPD. The first they’ve had since the death of their last. 

“Doors unlocked, Bow” 

Bow stepped in with a concerned look, he was holding a box,

“You okay, and don’t say yes because I can feel your sorrow from here"

Bow Daemen, 24-years-old, BMPD's Tech and Weapons specialist and one of Adora's best friends. He's one of the only 4 cops who have a K-9 and He is the best sniper the team has had in awhile.

Adora gave a weak smile at her friend, she leaned back in her chair as she looked at him,

"I'm fine, I just remembered her again.."

Bow nodded, knowing well enough not to engage in that pool of emotions when she was working. She insisted she should let her feelings interfere with her line of work which Bow agreed and disagreed, but respects Adora enough to listen. Bow shut the door to the office and made his way to the love seat that was on the far wall from the door and sitting down,

"So...what's in the box?"

Bow grinned at the question as he sat the box next to him and pulled out a bottle with a bright blue hue, the liquid looked thick like syrup,

"I wanted to show you a new potion I made! It should help cool your bloodlust when you turn." Bow explained with a shine in his eyes,

Bow was a human but could be mistaken for a warlock, with how he takes pride in his crafts despite most of them failing and always seemingly uses what he learns to help instead of harm. Bow's recent line of crafts has been directed to help the girl calm her bloodlust.

Adora smiled with a raised eyebrow,

"You sure it's that one this time? Last time you gave me a potion, I couldn't hear properly for a good week."

Bow pouted, "I said I was sorry! How long are you gonna bring it up? I don't bring up the fact you ate my rabbit!"

It was Adora's turn to pout as her face flushed in embarrassment,

"I would rather not talk about that."

Adora, with her face covered, heard Bow chuckle softly and from what Adora could hear, looking for another potion in the box

"I won't if you stop bringing up the potion mix up."

Adora moved her hands, Bow had had actually moved the box to the ground and put the blue potion back,

"Deal. So, We're still having a movie night, after going to the bar, right?"

"You know it! I picked out Glimmer's favorite, Moana!"

At the mention of their friend, Adora couldn't help the knowing look that formed on her face,

"When are you gonna tell her how you feel?"

Bow's face grew red and gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed his neck,

"Bow Daemen, you have been crushing on her for almost 7 years now!"

The tall male let out a loud groan. He untucked his shirt, letting his stomach be free before covering his eyes with his arms,

"I know! I just-"

"You're scared of the fact that her mom is the queen of all fairies, her dad is the chief of the police station, and that you aren't good enough."

Bow groaned in confirmation. Of course she knew, she's had to watch this oblivious love story for the past 8 years of knowing the two. The blonde sighed and continued,

"Look, I get it. You're scared and nervous, but you never know when one of the guys or girls she starts dating will be here forever. You could be that forever, Bow."

"He could be who's forever?"

Adora flinched slightly at the voice, while Bow yelped and practically jumped off the couch, landing on the floor with a hard thump.

"Glimmer, can't you knock next time?"

Glimmer Brillar, 23 years old, she’s a reporter who just so happens to have really good stories and is the princess of all fairies. Curses like a sailor.

"I have no reason to knock, I just came in to ya know....check up on my friends." She said with a smile,

Adora stood up while stretching her arms,

"If this is about the reopened case, sorry I don't have anything to give you besides what the public already knows."

Glimmer groaned and pouted, she glanced at bow and raised an eyebrow,

"What are you doing here anyways, Bow? I thought you were "

"Oh! I was sawing off my new potions and was making sure Adora knew that we were going to stand up night at Scorpia's bar."

Adora smiled at the mention of the platinum blonde girl, the 3 of them have been going since she moved to town. The only human establishment that held drinks and foods meant for the supernatural, it was a secret menu and you had to show signs of being supernatural, but it was a good secret menu at that, 

"Who's the gig?"

"Scorpia said that it's an old friend of hers, she didn't exactly say their name or anything, just that she sang and that her jokes are funny as fuck." Glimmer said with a shrug,

"Swear jar!" Bow exclaimed with a motherly like glare,

Adora chuckled and pulled out the jar from under her desk and sat it down on the desk, the jar was filled with dollars, coins, and even golden coins. Glimmer rolled her eyes as she fished out a few bucks from her bra, stuffing it in the brimming jar with a huff,

"Okay, cool, now can we go?" the fairy whined,

Bow chuckled and stood up, he tucked his shirt and picked up his box before walking over to glimmers side,

"Let me change and put this stuff away and I'll be ready to go."

"Give me a second, I'll catch up with you guys."

The pair glanced at each other and before looking back at the blonde,

"Alright, but if you're late, you're paying for our drinks!"

"That won't be a problem with how much money you've managed to give me from swearing." She teased as she put the jar away,"so technically, you'd be paying."

This caused glimmer to flip her off and walk out, Bow laughing as he followed her shutting the door behind him. That left Adora alone to look at the case one more time. She let out a soft sigh as she looked at the picture of Mara,

"Don't worry Mara...I'll bring justice to your name"

She grabbed her keys, shutting off the desk lamp, and leaving her office with determination,

_Even if it's the last thing I do._

__________

"Hey Wildcat! Are you ready to blow away the crowd tonight?"

The feline licked her dry lips as she turned her guitar while sitting on the small stage. She wasn't sure if this was the place to look for a serious gig or if this is what she wanted to do for sure, but even so it's a good way to save up money while she waits for a better opportunity. The bar was small but cozy and warm, it felt like an underground secret despite it being a well known bar. Carta looked at the older women with a look of irritation,

"Of course I am, what kind of stupid question is that?" She scoffed softly as she hopped up from the stage. She approached the bar where the Platinum blonde stood washing the counter taking a sit in front of her, "This isn't my first gig, Scorpia"

Scorpia didn't let Catra's words affect her as she continued cleaning with a smile,

"Oh I know that, it's just...I'm excited for you, ya know? The crowd is gonna be howling with laughter because of my Wildcats jokes!"

"Yeah..so about this crowd...supernatural beings…right?"

"That's correct, I serve fairies, goblins, orcs, ghosts, vampires-"

"What about werewolves?"

"Only one but yeah."

Catra snickered and rolled her eyes, she was a comedian and singer, sure, but she also was different from most humans. She seemed to be human, besides some features were those of a cat. She doesn't know her origin really besides the fact she lived in foster care all her life.

Scorpia, who she met 3 years ago, had told her of brightmoon and how weird creatures that were told to be fables seemed to exist. Now Catra didn't believe the large women, seen as no one could be similar or relate to her in her 24 years of living, but if it was the only place for her to live without constantly being stared at, she wouldn't question it.

"Did you set me up with fables because you know I'd be targeted by some jackasses if ?"

Scorpia quickly responded shaking her head,

"Of course not! My establishment is a fables safe spot, everyone knows about the fables in town, haven't you noticed?"

"Notice what?"

Scorpia chuckles softly as she walks to a fridge to grab Catra a beer,

"Well, I mean, we passed by a bunch of shops and a bunch of fables too! You even met my girlfriend."

Catra blinked before narrowing her eyes,

"Wait, Perfuma isn't human?"

Scorpia laughed as she set the beer down in front of the feline,

"Oh boy, good one Wildcat! Perfuma, human!"

When Catra didn't laugh along Scorpia's eyes widened,

"Oh you're serious."

"Of course I'm serious!I thought she was just some like a I don't know, hippie girl!"

"Oh! Well I mean that's not a bad assumption, but she's a elf. Wow you really didn't notice her ears or like anything huh?"

Catra rolled her eyes and she took a swing of her beer, she honestly is kicking herself for not really listening to scorpia when she talked about perfuma. Scorpia talked about perfuma a lot, how did she miss that vital information. Maybe it was because she was busy working to notice, which wasn't that unlikely. She walked her ass off to make enough money to get the hell out of the fright zone.

"Anyways, once you're done, you should get back to setting up. The bar opens in another hour. I'll be in the breakroom if you need me. I gotta make sure my crew remember it's a fable night."

"What's a fable night?"

"Oh! Fable night is something I hold every other Friday here. Fables get half off on any meal they order and 20% off Drinks. Humans don't really get that but I do allow them 20% of drinks as well."

Catra nodded slowly as Scorpia walked through the door that led to the kitchen. The feline looked back at the stage where her old taped up guitar sat, she's been through thick and thin with that thing and honestly it was on it's last legs.

Catra needed to make some form of money from this gig, even if Scorpia would pay her even if no one liked her songs, that money was being used for rent and food. Tips would be what would make or break this arrangement. She buffed softly before finishing up her beer and heading back over to the stage to set up.

If this doesn't work out, she's utterly screwed.


End file.
